Annaberg
Annaberg (アナベルグ, Anaberugu) is a Crimson Denizen who appeared in New York after the Great Depression and attempted to destroy the Empire State Building to accelerate mankind's evolution. Appearance Annaberg wears a trench coat and a soft hat. His unique features are that his head is a round pressure gauge and his fingers are like a poking stick. Personality Annaberg is an eccentric Denizen who is fascinated by human civilization and creations. However, he is bent on destroying them in order to accelerate the speed of evolution. Marchosias once stated that Annaberg was good at talking back to people when he is taunted. He hates Flame Haze, thinking that they are only human shells that think only of revenge. Background ... Plot 'Milestone Arc' {C Annaberg appears in New York in the 1930's, initially standing on a suspension bridge, where he activates a Fuzetsu. Margery quickly arrives at the scene and fires Power of Existence at him, destroying the bridge. She continues firing at him, but Annaberg manages to escape. He introduces himself to her, and reveals that he knows of Margery and Marchosias. Margery surrounds Annaberg with Power of Existence, causing a big explosion. Margery is then defeated by Sydonay. Annaberg appears and thanks Sydonay, with the latter revealing that he is Annaberg's bodyguard. Annaberg neglects killing Margery, and then asks humans to "show me the power that changes this world" before disappearing. Annaberg later marvels at the Empire State Building. He enters it, asking the building to assist him in accelerating civilisation before being engulfed in a white light. As Margery activates a Fuzetsu, Annaberg fills the building with steam, and greets her as she enters the building. Margery turns into a werewolf and fires Power of Existence at Annaberg, who uses his abilities to escape. He later insults her, making her irritated. He runs again, saying that his steam is used to fog presence, namely the presence of Sydonay, who is on top of the building. Annaberg watches Margery and Sydonay fight. Margery activates a spell, exploding the building, but Annaberg is saved by Sydonay. Annaberg claims that she should have destroyed the building without the Fuzetsu, revealing his plan. Yurī Chvojka arrives, drilling Annaberg's arm off with his tornado of insects. He recovers and flies after Yurī, shooting balls of steam at him. Annaberg is ultimately pulverized by Yurī's tornado.Shakugan no Shana Second Episode 09 Relationships Sydonay Annaberg hires Sydonay as a bodyguard, and thus, treats him with great respect. Powers and Abilities Annaberg can create steam from his sleeves, which conceals one's presence or Power of Existence, though this skill can backfire on him, allowing his enemy to make a surprise attack. He displays a great ability to move in the air using steam from his sleeves like thrusters. Quotes *(To the Empire State Building): "The product of humans' infinite power and capacity for construction. This building shall be recorded in history as a physical proof of both aspects. Take part in my acceleration of civilisation, Empire State Building!" *(To Margery): "Honestly, why are all Flame Haze so tainted? I always thought you were all just a shell of what was once human, but you surprise me. You're not even a shell. You're nothing more than a lump of pestilence filled with murderous intentions and animosity!" *(To Margery): "Don't you think it's amazing? All these skyscrapers... The power of humans... The power of civilization that changes how the world functions! Aim for what they do not have. Replenish if lost. I want to see where this amazing power will lead! I want to drag it closer in! Therefore... I give it to them! The loss due to flame! As a benifaction for humans who make the next advancement. Then... A power much greater than what they have now will rise from the ashes. A power of civilization that changes the world. By my hands! With my flame! What a great entertainment! What a great sensation!" *(Annaberg's last words): "This can't be happening... How could I die to a Flame Haze...? To a human shell that thinks of nothing other than revenge..." Trivia ... Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Crimson Denizens Category:Crimson Realm Characters